parade kiss
by shin.Fujo
Summary: Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Nama mereka selalu menjadi berita utama di setiap koran ataupun di acara berita.


DISCLAIMER

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

Ganre : Adventur, Action, Family, Romance

Pair : Rahasia

Warning : Typo(s), aneh, gaje, OOC

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading Minna ^^

Profil Biodata

Namikaze Naruto

Umur :16 tahun

Golongan darah : B

Warna mata : Biru

Warna rambut : Pirang

Nama ayah : Namikaze Minato (kepala jaksa mahkama agung di Kumo)

Nama Ibu : Hyuga Hana (oc) (pemilik rumah sakit ternama di Suna)

Lahir : 10 Oktober

Makanan kesukaan : Ramen

Karakteristik : Sifat keras kepala, jago di segala bidang olahraga, menguasai semua ilmu bela diri, mempunyai 2 kakak laki-laki seibu tetapi berbeda ayah, di rumah ia limpahi semua tugas rumah mulai dari mencuci, memasak, dan berbelanja sehingga ia dijuluki ibu dalam rumah, selalu bertengkar dengan sasuke jika sudah menyuruh-nyuruhnya, dalam setiap aksi mereka ia bertugas untuk menyusup ketempat yang dituju dan mencuri barang yang diincar, merupakan siswa kelas 1A di Konoha Internasional School.

Uchiha Sasuke

Umur :17 tahun

Golongan darah : AB

Warna mata : Hitam

Warna rambut : Biru kehitaman

Nama ayah : Uchiha Fugaku (kepala kepolisian di Konoha)

Nama Ibu : Hyuga Hana(Oc)

Lahir :23 juli

Makanan kesukaan : Apapun yang berhubungan dengan tomat tercinta

Karakteristik : Pendiam, tidak peduli akan sekitarnya tetapi akan berbeda didepan saudaranya, sama seperti Naruto menguasai semua bidang olaraga dan bela diri, merupakan anak kedua dari tiga saudara seibu berbeda ayah, di rumah ia selalu menyuruh Naruto bagaikan pelayan pribadinya. Dalam setiap aksi mereka, ia bertugas untuk mengatur strategi dan membuat kartu khusus yang selalu ditinggalkan di tempat kejadian sebagai bukti bahwa mereka yang melakukannya, ia merupakan siswa kelas 2A di Konoha Internasional School.

Sabaku Gaara

Umur : 18 tahun

Golongan darah : AB

Warna mata : Hijau

Warna rambut : Merah

Nama ayah : Sabaku Shukaku (autor gak tau nama ayahnya gaara :P) (pemilik Sabaku Orc. sebuah perusahaan teknologi dan informatika yang sangat maju di Iwa)

Nama ibu : Hyuga Hana (Oc)

Lahir :19 januari

Makanan kesukaan : Sesuatu yang asin dilidah dan rempela

Karakteristik : Ramah, bijaksana, pembawaannya tenang, merupakan kakak tertua dari tiga bersaudara tersebut, selalu menjadi penengah jika Naruto dan Sasuke sudah bertengkar sehingga ia dijuluki ayah di rumah, sama seperti kedua saudaranya ia juga ahli dalam segala bidang olahraga dan beladiri, dalam setiap aksi ia bertugas mencari segala informasi dan sabotase. Ia merupakan siswa kelas 3A di Konoha Internasional school.

Hyuga Hinata

Umur : 16 tahun

Golongan darah : A (mengikuti ibunya)

Warna rambut : Indigo

Warna mata : Lavender

Nama ayah : ?

Nama ibu : Hyuga Hayane (oc) adik dari Hyuga Hana (Sudah meninggal)

Lahir : 27 desember

Makanan kesukaan : Zenzai dan gulungan kayu manis

Karakeristik : Pemalu, lemah lembut, polos, ceroboh, seumuran dengan Naruto, mudah menangis jika dibentak, suka merepotkan Naruto karena sifat cerobohnya, sangat menyayangi ketiga kakak barunya. Ia merupakan siswi baru yang akan masuk di kelas 1C di sekolah yang sama seperti ketiga kakak laki-lakinya.

 _Paradise kiss…_

Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya?

Nama mereka selalu menjadi berita utama di setiap koran ataupun di acara berita.

Mereka adalah sekelompok pencuri yang sampai saat ini tidak di ketahui siapa identitas mereka dan belum tertangkap.

Ciri khas mereka adalah selalu meninggalkan kartu platinum khus yang bertuliskan _Paradise Kiss_ di setiap tempat beraksi.

Dan mereka juga hanya akan mencuri di rumah-rumah pejabat atau orang-orang penting yang melakukan tindak kejahatan tetapi tidak bisa ditindak lanjuti oleh pihak berwajib karena kekuasaan dan harta mereka.

18 tahun yang lalu mereka menghilang setelah mencuri sebuah permata merah delima yang sangat langkah di kediaman keluarga hyuga.

Tetapi setelah 18 tahun menghilang tiba-tiba nama mereka muncul kembali setelah melakukan pencurian sebuah Gucci seharga miliyaran ryo.

Lalu, apakah kalian tahu?

Paradise kiss hanyalah 3 orang bersaudara yang seibu tapi berbeda ayah yang masih merupakan siswa SMA?

Lalu apa yang akan terjadi jika suatu hari tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis yang datang kerumah mereka dan mengaku sebagai adik perempuan salah satu dari mereka?

Dan gadis itu merupakan anak dari adik ibu mereka yang tidak lain adalah bibi mereka sendiri?

Bagaimanakah kelanjutan hidup mereka?

Silahkan tunggu di chapter berikutnya…

TBC

Hai semuanya perkenalkan shin autor baru di sini, setelah sekian lama selalu menjadi silent reader dan kadang-kadang reader sekarang shin coba-coba buat cerita setelah mendapatkan dorongan dari teman shin di BBM.

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah novel yang berjudul sama yang pernah shin baca sewaktu SMP tapi shin lupa siapa pengarangnya. Mungkin untuk beberapa chapter ke depan ceritanya akan sama seperti novel itu, tetapi seiringnya waktu ceritanya akan berbeda kok.

Mohon maaf apabila chapter tidak memenuhi kriteria reader sekalian.

Ok kalau gitu sampai ketemu chapter selanjutnya yah.. ^^

Jika ada pertanyaan atau saran, silahkan review atau PM yah

``~`Salam hangat dari Shin`~``

Next Or Delete?


End file.
